<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Shadow of Doubt by Serkeru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870431">A Shadow of Doubt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serkeru/pseuds/Serkeru'>Serkeru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Now I am writing my first fic, The backstory for boom!shadow, This Started as a headcanon on the Pocket Hog Server</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serkeru/pseuds/Serkeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Back story for boom that came from a headcanon that is now evolving. The first chapter is to lay out why Boom!Shadow is the way he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Shadow of Doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When there is trouble, heroes rise up to defend the innocent. But what does a hero do when no one is innocent? Even himself?<br/>
Gather round my little spikes, and let me tell you the tale of how the Blackest of Nights inpsired the Brightest of Heroes.<br/>
We begin our story with an odd pair of siblings. One is a Hedgehog with sleek black fur and bold red stripes. The other is a human with blonde hair and wide, blue, adventurous eyes. The siblings were on a journey to find themselves, something they needed to travel to do.<br/>
They hopped from one town to the next, helping where they could. They finally stopped at an unnamed village, whose inhabitants seemed, wary of them. They quickly relized that this place was home to a warlord that preyed on happiness, pride and the power of teamwork. The warlord used the power friendship to summon unholy beasts from an *unknown* realm.<br/>
With the human focusing on strategy and the Hedgehog on fighting, the duo quickly defeated the beast and the warlord fled.<br/>
The village celebrated the two heroes and in gratitude, built the siblings a house that was right on the shore just outside of town.<br/>
What follows is the warlord coming back with more beasts that he called Knights of the Underworld.<br/>
So again and again, the siblings of Day and Night fought back the horde and their master. For one year this took place, the battles fought, the terrors took and the town had grown desolate. *Complacent*.<br/>
So, having enough of the warlord, the villagers asked the duo if they could end the fight. End the warlord.<br/>
Sister Day was vehemently against that, stating that the solution should be to find a way to imprison the warlord so he could truly pay for his crimes. Brother Night agreed with her. If the warlord had imprisoned the villagers, then it was only karmic that the villagers would imprison him.<br/>
A seal was built within a cavern close to the village, with supplies to farm and cultivate a living ecosystem. This was to be his punishment, isolation from what he garners his power from.<br/>
The defense system that had been previously built had detected a massive number of incoming targets. The smaller in number seemed to be regular frogs. These beings were not of regular born though, they were primitive in mind. The bigger issue stemmed from the giant, flying fire breathing beast that tore through the sky and ripped open the sea. This was it.<br/>
This is the last fight.<br/>
For two of them, anyways.<br/>
The long grueling battle was waged for hours, Night giving it his all to slay both dragon and rider. The defense system was keeping the Frogs of War at bay, but the reverse was also true.<br/>
Day was coordinating the fire and the villagers, but not all were safe. Day did her best to save the little one, but it was not Day who would have her deed returned. And so,  all was left was the fall of Night.<br/>
Who wrenched the creature's jaw to the ground before killing both demons.<br/>
The frogs were chased into the cave, where they remain sealed to this day.<br/>
The village lay in ruin, but that was not the most important thing to brother. Now he was only Night.<br/>
Relationships were strained within the village, people were calling for Night to do better, be better. After two weeks of harassment, Night went berserk. Tearing through every defensive measure that Day had ever set up, the village was now vulnerable. After the carnage was wreaked, he took everything from the house that was not nailed down, Including the door.<br/>
"Let's See how well you survive without intervention from naive strangers." Night sneered.<br/>
And with that, he left the village, waiting for the inhabitants to fall victim to their own faults.<br/>
This is not the end of the story, however.<br/>
The Brightest hero has yet to shine, but that can only be possible, in the Dark of the Night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys like this kind of format, cause this is probably the only time I am going to use it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>